Phoenix
by Kat nee-san
Summary: From Chapter 2: 'No, I can't, I can't die like this, mom died for me, to save me, I can't.. I won't let her sacrifice go to waste, I will live! For her, for dad, for myself! I won't die here! I Not by his hands' - Or the one where the Alpha pack and the Darach is targeting Beacon Hills and Derek wants to protect Stiles by pushing him away, but just hurts him more.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix**

* * *

**"Don't you get it Stiles? You're just a weak human! A research boy, you're not needed! You're not pack! Leave, and don't get near us!"**

**"There's no escape little boy, I'm going to kill you as a nice messange to your Alpha."**

**"I-I.. have.. NO ALPHA!"**

**Or**

**The one where the Alpha pack and the Darach is targeting Beacon Hills and Derek wants to protect Stiles by pushing him away, but just hurts him more.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It hurt, hurt more than he have ever imaged it would, and believe me when I say, he imaged it not once.

He knew the pack didn't need him, he knew he was nothing, just a research boy, he was not a werewolf, a hunter, or a banshee.

He had no supernatural powers, skill with bow and arrows, or the ability to find dead bodies.

He knew one day they would get rid of him, but he never tought it would hurt him that much.

When Derek called him in 2 A.M. to meet up with him outside his house, he certainly did not expected him to grab him, slam him to the wall of the house and yell at him (well, he did expected that part), at least not like that.

"Derek, what the hell man?!"

'Stay away from my pack!"

"What, why?"

"Don't you get it Stiles? You're just a weak human! A research boy, you're not needed! You're not pack! Leave, and don't get near us!"

"B-but-"

"No buts, it will be better for all, mostly for us, if you stay away from us. If I find out that you're near them, near the pack, you will regret it. Got it?!"

"Y-yeah.."

Derek let go of Stiles, and the boy fell to the ground. Derek turned his back and walked away.

Stiles was trembling, his hands were shaking, he slowly touched his cheek and felt wetness.

He was crying.

He slowly got up, not caring about the dirt that clung onto his clothes, and went inside, climbed up the stairs and laid down on his bed, falling into a pitiful sleep.

* * *

"He did it."

"Stupid Hale, he thought he could protect that boy with pushing him away? Hahh What a fool, right Ennis?!"

"Yes, Kali. Without the protection of the pack, that human is a way too easy prey."

"What should we do, Delucation?" - asked the twins.

"Kill him, leave a message to that 'Alpha', let him see what will happen if he does not submit."

* * *

Stiles was dreaming. He dreamt about his mother, how she would hold him, read him bed-time stories, and the day she died.

_It was mid october, the weather was cold, colder than the last ten years, he was walking with him mother, Claudia, down the road with a couple of grocery bags._

_"So sweety, what do you want for dinner?"_

_"Lasagne!"_

_"Haha, alright."_

_Suddenly, he felt a wave of coldness and stumbled over, his mom falling with him._

_"M-mom.." - he asked feeling dizzy._

_A couple of shadowed figures emerged from the dark._

_"Sweety, look at me, listen, run, run as fast as you can, don't look back, just run."_

_"B-but mom.."_

_"Run!" - his mom screamed and pushed him, he got up and run, he hide behind a trash can and waited._

_About 15 minutes later someone grabbed him, he looked up, scared of who it could be, and saw his father._

_"D-dad.. M-mom, she.." - he broke down sobbing and muttering._

_"Stiles, Stiles, where's your mother? Where is she?"_

_"T-there.." - he sobbed out, ponting towads where he ran away from._

_His dad grabbed him, and ran towards Claudia._

_"Claudia!"_

_John put Stiles down and grabbed Claudia's limp body, she was cold, ice cold._

_"Clau.."_

_"J-John.." - she said as she slowly opened her cinnamon eyes._

_"It will be okay, please just, just hold on.."_

_"Protect him.. P-protect Genim, they wanted him.. they wanted to use him... Y-you have to.. please.."_

_"I will, j-just hold on.."_

_"I'm sorry.. I love you.. both of you.." - she said, and closed her eyes, letting her last breath out._

_Stiles just stood there, sobbing, watching his father hold his mother while she died._

Stiles woke up with a start. It was new. He never remembered what his parents were talking about befoe, why now?

Who were those that attacked his mom, why was she so cold, why did she said they wanted him?

So much question, waiting for answers.

'I'm going to ask dad.' - he thought to himself. 'But first I will have to go shopping.'

He got up, showered, dressed, grabbed his keys and hopped in his jeep.

* * *

Stiles was driving back home from the grocery shop, when his jeep crashed into something, he hit his head in the air bag and lost consciousness.

When he woke up he found himself in tied in a chair.

There were two person in the room besides him, a woman and a man.

He looked at them and the man walked towards him.

"W-what do you want from me? Why I'm here?"

The man did not answer, just grabbed his chin and licked his temple, which he noticed was covered in blood.

He tried to fight him off, but it was no use.

"There's no escape little boy, I'm going to kill you as a nice message to your Alpha."

"I-I.. have.. NO ALPHA!" - he screamed and spit at him.

"You shouldn't have done that." - he said and hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Ennis, you idiot, you had to knock him out, right?!"

Stiles heared the woman scream before he fell unconscious.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kat: Well... It was the chapter 1 / prologue, hope you liked it. And please don't be too harsh on me, it's my very first Teen Wolf story!**


	2. I won't die!

**Phoenix**

* * *

**From Chapter 2:**

**'No, I can't, I can't die like this, mom died for me, to save me, I can't.. I won't let her sacrifice go to waste, I will live! For her, for dad, for myself! I won't die here! I Not by his hands!'**

**Or**

**The one where the Alpha pack and the Darach is targeting Beacon Hills and Derek wants to protect Stiles by pushing him away, but just hurts him more.**

* * *

Sorry for the mistakes, I tried to make it longer and more, uhmm.. graphic.

I changed the rating too for eason, you will see why.

Thinking is like this 'thinking' and is written in italich.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I won't die!**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:**

Ennis torture Stiles and is about to kill him when something unexpected happens.  
Looks like Stiles is more than just a weak human.

* * *

When Stiles woke up he found himself still tied to the chair, but the tie on his hands were looser, and those that used to tie his legs to the chair legs were gone.

He looked up only to see the man that the woman from earlier referred as Ennis, he was smiling at him.

"Nice to see you awake, I thought I hit you too hard and killed you before we got the time to play."

"W-what do you want from me?"

"I already told you. I'm going to kill you as a message to the Alpha of the Hale Pack."

"Why?"

"Why what? I think it's pretty clear why I want to kill you."

"That's not what I meant."  
"

Then what do you mean?"

"Why do you want to kill **me**? I mean nothing to them, to the pack, they kicked me out. What do you think will be their reaction when they find out that you killed me? Nothing. That's it. They won't even care, maybe take you a little more seriously but they won't be afraid. And do you know why? Because it does not take much to kill a weak human, a human that's useless, a burden. They might even be thankful.. " - Stiles answered with sorrow in his voice.

"Huh, so that's what you think?"

"Yeah."  
_'Heh, he's already broken, it's too easy this way.'_

"Well, then let the show begin." - Ennis said and hit Stiles in the gut making him cough blood up.

* * *

Ennis has been torturing him for hours now, he hit, kicked, punched him and even used his claws to cut his clothes into pieces and dig them into his soft, human flesh.

Stiles screamed and cried 'till his voice was so hoarse he could only whimper, his face was tear streamed but there were no more tears left form him to cry, his once full-off-life honey eyes were only dull, brown orbs now that didn't reflected the light anymore, just looked forward lifelessly.

Ennis was about to hit him again, but when Stiles didn't even stirred, he stopped in the middle of the movement and looked at the boy, whose head hung down.

He lifted the Stlies' head by his chin and started into those lifeless eyes and then chuckled.

"Looks like I managed to break you, well, then it's time to finish you off."

He let go of the boy who's head fall back down, and lifted his clawed left hand up in the air, but decided to spoke first before he killed the boy, just to make it even more painful for him.

"You know, I can't wait to see Derek's face, but I'm even more excited about your father's reaction. I wonder what kind of face he will make, just image it, him, finding his only son, his only relative that is- was still alive, dead. Hah, I think he might even will have a heart attack right then and there. Just think about it, **your father dying** because of **you**." - he whispered the last part, knowing the boy heared him perfectly well, and bringing his clawed down for one, last blow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But he missed.

Instead of killing Stiles, he broke the empty seat.

He looked up and saw the boy looking at him with a fiery expression in his formerly dull eyes, he was holding one of the chair legs in his right hand, the rope that used to tie his hand together hanging loose on his left hand.

"**No one hurts my father.**" - he spoke with wrath and venom in his voice and brought the chair leg down on the side of Ennis' head making him lose his balance.

Stiles took Ennis' weakness of the minute and decided to run for his life while the werewolf was trying to get himself back together, he run up the stairs and got to the revelation that he was in the basement.

He saw the door and reached for it, finding it- surprisingly, open. He stepped out and hurriedly closed it behind himself.

The house was empty, which was good, but he knew he had to hurry, the door wouldn't keep the werewolf up for too long, but at least it gave him a change to escape.

So he ran.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the Alpha.

He ran throught the forest, never looking back. He was about 3-to-4 minute away from the house when he heared the werewolf roar, he got out. Stiles ran even faster and found himself in building site (the city were planning on building a look-out tower, but in the end they couldn't manage to do it thanks to the "animal" attacks).

Suddenly something tackled him down from the behind and pushed him to the ground, he let out a pained cry as claws dig onto his shoulder blades.

"You tought you could escape from**me****? Run me out?!** I'm a wolf you stupid little kid!" - Ennis roared and let go of Stiles' shoulders, turned him around and grabbed his neck, suffocating him.

Stiles was looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes, crawling at the hand that was holding him.

"You little **bitch**, I'm going to choke you, then before you can even let your last breath out, I will break your fucking neck!"

Stiles was panting for air, he was getting cold, he felt so cold, he didn't want to die, not like this.

But it was so cold, almost as cold as it was when his mother died, she was killed..

_'Mom, did you die like this? Feeling this cold? You died, for me.. to save me..'_ - he thought and looked at Ennis to see the wicked smile that was painted of his face.

_'No, I can't, I can't die like this, mom died for me, to save me, I can't.. I won't let her sacrifice go to waste, I will live! For her, for dad, for myself! **I won't die here!** I Not by his hands!'_

He gritted his teeth and looked to his right when the wolf's grip tightened on his throat, then he saw it, a shovel, not far away from him.

That's it.

He let go of the wolf's hand with his right hand, acting like he was about to give up.

He reached and grabbed the end of the handle, he gritted his teeth again and brought the shovel down on the back of Ennis' head, hard (kinda like he did it with the leg of the chair), the wolf let go of him and Stiles crawled out from under him.

This time, he **did** **not wait**, he **did not run**.

He brought the shovel down the wolf's neck and head , and did it again, and again, and again until the equipment was covered in blood.

He was about to bring it down again when Ennis finally managed to grab his leg, already half healed, and pulled him down, making his drop the shovel.

He was about to rip his throat out with his teeth (sound familiar?), when Stiles grabbed his neck and tried to push his face away.

He almost laughed, but then there were some unbearable, burning pain on his throat, like someone lit it on fire.

He looked at the boy and saw that his honey eyes were a burning amber, it was like flames were dancing in them.

Stiles pushed, and suddenly he was on top of the other, he tightened his grip, he didn't know why, but something was telling him to burn this mother fucker, to lit him up, watch his flesh burn to his bones.

Ennis looked at the boy's hands and screamed and animalistic scream that sounded more like the combination of a pained whimper and a mad roar. He tried to turn into a full wolf mode but the pain was too much, he couldn't turn.

Just lay and watch this boy kill him.

And this boy's, this** weak****, useless human**'s hands were on fire, literally, flames covered his hands as he let out a rageful scream and then it was over.

The flames on his hands burned the wolf's throath, and the man was dead.

The smell of blood, and burned flesh was lingering in the air as Stiles sat on top of of the dead the man, an Alpha werewolf.

He did it. He survived.

**He, Stiles,** Genim "Stiles" Stilinski, the weak, ADHD having boy, the sidekick, the defenseless idiot, **killed an Alpha Wolf, with his bare hands.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and I will explain everything later on.**


	3. Phoenix

**Sorry for the long wait! I didn't had time, but right now I'm pretty sick (2 days ago I even had a panic attack), anyway, thanks for waiting, adding kudos, bookmarks and comments to my story! It means sooo much to me! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Phoenix**

* * *

**Midnight**

John Sheiff Stilinki was upset. No, that's not the right word. He was freaking out!

His son was missing.

John was spacing back and front in the hall of his house, despperatedly waiting for his son, or anyone who know anything about him to call him.

Stiles was gone since the afternoon, his car was found in the road, crashed in the middle of the front, - from what he couldn't tell, and blood on the wheel, air bag and glass in front of the driver's side. His son's blood's, his only living relative's.

His friends knew nothing, if you take Danny as his friend because Scott wouldn't pick his phone and John knew none other of his son's friends, he wasn't even sure he had other friends than Scott. And Scott wasn't a really good friend.

He was about to call Melissa and ask her if he knew where his son or her son was, when the front door opened.

He got his gun, ready to shot, when he saw it was his son, he felt relieved that Stiles was finally found until he toke a better look at him and saw the condition he was in.

"Oh, God. Stiles."

He ran and caught his son when he fell to the ground. He was bleeding, trembling and his clothes were close to nothing. His shirt was now only pieces of clothe that clung to his bloody body, his upper arms were full of fresh scars, most of the looked like crawl marks, other like scratches from branches. His jeans were ripped at his thights, knees and the whole under part was missing from his right leg, he had no shoes on, his feet were dirty and scratched. His eyes were glazed over, trails of blood and tears were on his face.

His whole body was like it was on fire.

"D-Dad... I-I.." - Stiles tried to talk, his voice hoarse.

"It's alright don't talk, I got you."

"D-Dad.. I can't.. I-I'm burning up.. I feel so hot all over..."

John's eyes widened, he lifted his son up and run up the stairs into the bathroom. He laid Stiles down in the tub, careful with his injuries.

"Dad.. wh-what's going on?" - Stiles asked weakly as John started to fill the tub up with ice cold water.

As soon as the water touched Stiles's trembling form, he cried out in agony and tried to get out but John wouldn't let him. He got inside behind his son and grabbed his hands to hold him while the water filled the tub up.

He closed the tap when they were shoulder deep in the cold water, at this point Stiles was crying hard, sobbing his heart out as the agonizing pain rushed through his body. John just keept on holding him and rocking back and front to ease his pain, when the boy finally calmed down John gently lifted him up in his hands and got out of the tub and carried him to his room where he laid him down on his bed.

He looked at his son and noticed that almost all of his injuries were healed, he sighed to himself and went to look for new clothes.

* * *

**Next morning**

"Whoooooo!"

An eldricth and paiful howl echoed throught the woods, startling Derek and his pack.

"Was that-"

"Yes Scott, it was one of the Alphas." - replied Derek.

"I think it was the female one, did you heared the sadness and anger in it?"

"You think something happened to one of them?" - asked the banshee in training.

"Yes. And I think we should see what is that something is." - ansered Peter.

"Then let's go!"

"No, you, the other betas and the girls stay here, Peter, you're coming with me." - with this the two Hale man left.

Peter and Derek ran in their shifted form towards the source of the howl and stopped when the reached a clearing. The place where they ended looked like a building site.

The smell of death and burned flesh was lingering in the air.

They looked up when they head a wrathful roar. Their eyes widened slightly at the sight. One of the Alpha's was lying on the ground, eyes glassy, soulless and his throat was burned down to the bones, there were hand marks on his skin, like someone was suffocating him while he was burned alive.

The female one, Kali, - Derek recalled, was crouching in front the corpse, Ennis and was giving out unearthly sounds, she sounded like the animal she was.

The twins just looked at the dead body with unease and Delucation looked like he was deep in thoughts.

The Hales carefully listened when Delucation spoke up, they were safe as long as the wind doesn't change.

"It's enough Kali, get up."

"It was that **bitch**, he has something to do with his death."

Peter and Derek looked at each other, confused at who she is talking about, there were no other scent than the corpse's and the Alpha pack's, the fire burned up everything that could gave a clue.

"You can't know it Kali, the Stilinski kid is just a human, he couldn't do anything like that. He's not strong enough." - one of the twins spoke up while the other just looked down at the ground, his expression unreadable. Derek's breath quickened, while Peter frowned.

"You're right Aiden, and I think what could cause such a deadly injury."

"What?"

"A phoenix." - Delucation answered calmly.

"You must be kidding, an imaginary bird? Really?"

"Not imaginary, and not a bird. But we will talk it out later, as I can hear the police is getting closer, someone must have called them because of the smoke."

The twins grabbed the dead body that once was Ennis, and the pack took off running.

Derek got up and was about to run when Peter grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you going, we have to go back to the pack."

"Stiles, you heard it, they tried to kill him!"

"You will go later, now we have to get back to the pack. A phoenix is really dangerous, so much more dangerous the the Darach or The Alpha pack."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, now let hurry up, as soon as we talk this out you can go look for your lover boy."

"He's not my lover boy!" - Derek growled at his uncle but ran back to the pack.

* * *

When Stiles woke up, he found himself in his room, injuries gone but body still at a high temperature.

He looked up and saw his dad.

"Damnit.. It shouldn't have happened for another 2 months.." - John whispered but Stiles still heard him-

"Dad, what's going on? Why am I burning up? What shouldn't have happened yet?"

"Stiles, look at me, tell me what happened."

"I-I was kidnapped, and he almost killed me but I got out, a-and run.. and t-then he tried to choke me but I escaped from under him, a-and I h-hit him.. and he-he got up a-and I ended up c-choking him too.. b-but then my hands.. t-they.. they were.. they were on fire.. a-and I-I.. I killed.. I killed him.. I killed someone dad." - Stiles broke down sobbing.

"It's alright, you did what you had to, you protected yourself.."

"W-why were my hands on fire? And why am I healed?"

"Huh.. Because you're a magical creature."

"Wh-what?"

"You are a phoenix, just like your mother was."

"A phoenix? Like the magic bird?"

"No, in reality, phoenixes are humans that has an elemental spark, there are four type of elemental sparks.

The fairies, the ones that can use the wind, the mermans/mermaids are the ones that has the element of water, those who's element is the earth are the nymphas.  
You, as a phoenix, has the element of fire.  
These sparks are unable to give to one other, to be one, you have to born as one, someone to be a phoenix is really rare."

"Why?"

"Phoenixes are different from the others, because even if you born as one, it's not guaranteed that you will become one. You might have the blood line that is necessary, but you still might stay as a human unless you have the spark in you. But even if someone is a phoenix their spark won't activate until the body is ready, you should have had your spark activated in your 18th birthday, but I guess because of the fact that your life was in danger your spark activated itself."

"So mom.."

"No, she wasn't a phoenix, she was a human."

"Those mens! That killed mom, they wanted me, right, because they knew I could turn out as a phoenix!"

"Hh. Yes. That's why we had to move so much, and when she died we moved here because I had friends here, those that are after use only knows your mother's name, so we're safe, expect for the werewolves."

"Yeah, they- WAIT! You knew about Derek and the others?"

"Yeah, it was quiet obvious, and no, I'm not mad at you, you were trying to protect me. I understand." - John answered and smiled at his son, they hugged.

"Stiles pack your things, we have to go training, you need to learn to control your power so we are going to a friend of mine, he will train you, he knows what to do."

"Alright, dad."

With this John left the room and Stiles went packing.

* * *

"WHAT?" - Isaac, Cott, Allison and Lydia screamed.

"They tried to **kill** Stiles?!" - Erica asked, mad for not being able to protect her Batman.

"Yes, but that's not important right now." - Peter answered calmly.

"Not important? **NOT IMPORTANT?!**" - Scott roared at his former Alpha.

"That's exactly what I said, we have a bigger problem right now, there is a phoenix in the town."

"A burning mythical bird?" - Jackson huffed like he didn't care, but the anger coming off of him towards beter clearly said otherwise.

"No, the phoenix is a human with an elemental spark which means that they can use magic and the power of fire. The picture of the burning bird was made by the way they look like fight, their whole body can be covered in fire and they can jump so high it looks like they are flying. They are one of the strongest creatures. Much more powerful than werewolves of the Darach.  
The reason why it's very important for you to know about them is because there were no phoenix alive for over 300 years."

"Why?" - Derek finally spoke up, eyes alpha red.

"Because to be a phoenix you need to have the blood line of their's and even then there is a really small change you will become one. You need the elemental spark too, and you can't know that you have one until your body is ready which is usally the 18th bithday.

Boyd, who sitting in the corner with his hands tight in a fists spoke up. "Now that you told as what a phoenix is can we go, and look for Stiles?"

"Yeah, just be careful, and later we will talk more. There's so much more that you need to learn." - Peter answered smirking.

The teens immediately left the loft, Allison and Lydia got into their car while the wolfs took of running.

Derek suddenly slammed Peter into the wall and told him.

"If you dare to ever again stand between me and my mate you will regret it."

"Huh, since when was he your mate?"

Derek just throwed Peter to another wall and run after the others.

* * *

When Derek got to the Stilinski's house the first thing he noticed was the smell of blood, and judging by the scared looks on other wolves' faces they smelled it too. There were no heartbeats in the house, the sheriff's car was gone, only Stiles' crashed and bloody jeep was left.

Derek opened the door, which was surprisingly open, and saw the blood on the floor, he hurriedly followed the trail and got inte the bathroom, in the tub there were nothing just the faint smell of Stiles' blood.

He went into Stiles' room and saw that his most of his clothes were gone along with his laptop and mobile.

He went downstairs and looked at the others.

"They are gone, both he and his dad... Stiles is gone.."

* * *

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

* * *

**So, that was the chapter. Hope you all liked it! :)**


End file.
